There are many different types of cash handling devices which exist today to serve many different functions. For example, Automated Teller Machines (ATMs) are available as a convenient conduit for withdrawing and depositing cash. ATMs may be strategically placed in areas the financial institution believes to be the most convenient or popular to users. Another example of a cash handling device is a self-service payment machine found in grocery stores, gas stations, and the like. Such devices may allow a user to pay for purchases without waiting for a cashier to scan and/or input the cost of items and to receive payment. While these cash handling devices may differ in a number of ways, they also share similarities including receiving and dispensing cash.
Typically, cash handling devices are mechanically distinct enough from one another that they each have their own system and configuration for cash storage. However, such cash handling devices, while functional, become costly to replace and do not lend themselves to be compatible with other cash handling devices, thus raising costs to produce and/or purchase replacement parts. Moreover, non-compatibility of parts such as cartridges storing money may require valuable time to move cash from one type of cash handling device to another type.